


Stay for Christmas

by Tashi_Rinzen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, FluffFeels, Good Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Rinzen/pseuds/Tashi_Rinzen
Summary: A Tony le gustaría pasar la Navidad con su amante, pero no sólo es Loki un Revenger y está ocupado afuera salvando el universo, sino que Tony duda que el mago quiera pasar unas festividades tan sentimentales con él. Después de todo, Tony es solo un compañero de sexo sin ataduras para Loki ... ¿verdad?---Hola, hoy les traigo una traducción, esta vez de la autora STARSdidathing que muy amablemente me dio permiso de traducir y publicar su historia en este sitio, todo el crédito para ella ^^.Toma lugar después de los eventos de Thor:Ragnarok y Civil War,  hay mucho fluff :D





	Stay for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898167) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Hola de nuevo, hoy también les traigo una traducción, esta vez de la autora STARSdidathing que muy amablemente me dio permiso de traducir y publicar su historia en este sitio, todo el crédito para ella ^^.
> 
> Esta historia tiene mucho fluff. Me encantó, espero que a ustedes también. ;) ! Gracias por leer. ^^

**Stay for Christmas ♥**

**\----**

Era un mes antes de Navidad; la época del año en la que las personas que te importan se juntan, donde se reparten regalos, comes comida deliciosa y besas a alguien especial bajo el muérdago.  
  
También era la época del año en la que Tony Stark intentaba ignorar el hecho de que no iba a tener a su "persona especial" compartiéndola con él este año.  
Había roto con Pepper hacía unos años y, aunque todavía eran amigos y el haber roto era lo mejor para ellos a largo plazo, eso significaba que las cosas habían estado un poco tensas durante un tiempo. Fue sólo hace unos diez meses que comenzó, bueno, a _verse_ con alguien más.

_Salir_ no era exactamente la palabra correcta; realmente fantásticos compañeros sexuales había sido la mejor descripción durante unos meses. _Amigos con beneficios igualmente fantásticos_ había sucedido en algún lugar en el medio y ahora, bueno... ahora Tony intentaba no pensar en lo que eran; o más bien, lo que él quería que fueran.  
  
Loki, ¿por su parte? Sí, Tony no creía que quisiera verse atrapado "saliendo” con un mortal.

Tony, aun así, había intentado descifrar algunas cosas de él; arrastrándolo arriba y lejos del laboratorio para mirar una película o dos. (-No, esto es triste, tú de todas las personas debes mirar El señor de los anillos. Has conocido a verdaderos elfos. Necesito saber la diferencia. Sin peros-).  
  
También, en una ocasión memorable, había convencido a Loki de ir a conducir con él. Loki no sabía cómo conducir y Tony había decidido enseñarle. Alquiló una pista de carreras por el día y disfruto tanto ver la forma en que Loki aprendía todo como si hubiera nacido para eso.

Los ojos del mago estaban tan llenos de alegría y algo casi como la manía mientras que ganaba velocidad y los llevaba a través de la pista con más adrenalina que sentido. Tony se había agarrado al costado del auto mientras se reía, incluso había pensado, voy a morir y valdrá la pena. Cuando Loki los detuvo, marcando el suelo de la pista y jadeando como si hubiera estado en una pelea; se había vuelto hacia el ingeniero y lo había besado.

Habían terminado follando en el asiento trasero y había sido incómodo y Tony había terminado con más que simples moretones, pero, joder, había sido increíble y aunque nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, Tony se negaba a pensar en ello como cualquier otra cosa que no fuera una cita.  
  
El problema era que Tony podía contar con una mano la cantidad de 'citas' que habían tenido y sabía que estaría presionando su suerte para tratar de obtener más. Loki estaba... divirtiéndose con él; no tenía muchas ataduras.

Loki era libre de visitar la Tierra siempre que quisiera, con todos los cargos desestimados ahora que era un Revenger. Sólo se detenía para ver a Tony cuando estaba tomándose un descanso de todo el asunto del "héroe" o había hecho algo para irritar a Thor; por lo general, al hacer una travesura, el pequeño descarado.  
  
Sin embargo, a Tony le gustaba, especialmente cuando Loki aparecía en su penthouse, se servía una bebida y descaradamente le relataba a Tony el último cuento sobre sus aventuras en el universo. Tony sólo podía sonreír, reír y tirar de Loki para darle un beso que rápidamente terminaría con ellos en el dormitorio.

Le encantaría poder besar a Loki por el simple hecho de hacerlo, pero sabía que eso no hacía parte de su relación. Tony podría estar encaprichado, ¿pero Loki? Bueno, Tony no estaba dispuesto a presionar al dios por _más_ , sabía que sólo conseguiría que Loki retrocediera, se sintiera incómodo y nunca más lo visitara.  
  
Aun así, no significaba que Tony no quisiera más. No significaba que cuando Pepper comenzó a hablar sobre Navidad y si quería invitar a alguien a la torre para una fiesta, Tony no comenzaba...  a pensar en Loki.

Tony no había mencionado el nombre del mago cuando aceptó ni la miró cuando se encogió de hombros y le nombró a las únicas personas a las que quería invitar. (No se estremeció al saber que sólo le quedaban Pepper, Rhodey y Happy. Cómo la única nueva incorporación era Peter Parker y estaba seguro de que el niño no quería pasar la Navidad con él).  
  
Al final, decidió enviar un regalo a Peter y hacer que Pepper organizara una pequeña fiesta privada en Nochebuena con las personas que Tony consideraba su familia. No significaba que la mente de Tony no siguiera volviendo a pensar en Loki y cómo él sólo... quería al mago allí.  
  
No significaba que Tony no fuera consciente de que era imposible.

Incluso si Loki estaba cerca, no había garantía de que quisiera ser forzado a socializar con los amigos de Tony, de que quisiera hacer cualquier cosa que se pareciera a ser... su novio.  
  
La idea hizo que Tony apretara los dientes y maldijera su terco, viejo y cursi corazón. También intentó ignorar lo que quería y concentrarse en lo que tenía.

Se hizo un poco difícil cuando Loki apareció a principios de diciembre, mirando alrededor de la torre de Tony con confusión. Pepper había querido iluminar el lugar y había atacado cada piso cuando él estaba abajo en el laboratorio y sin posibilidad de darse cuenta de sus planes hasta que fue muy tarde. No había tenido el corazón para quitar todo, así que lo había dejado.  
  
Explicar la celebración a Loki había sido más que un poco incómodo, especialmente cuando el mago no había parado de hacer preguntas; ¿Por qué los mortales hacen eso? ¿Qué lo hace tan importante? ¿Por qué lo celebras _tú_?

Tony había tratado de mostrarse frívolo y desdeñoso incluso cuando le había explicado todos los matices de la Navidad a alguien que sólo lo miraba con ojos penetrantes y perspicaces; sin duda, calculando exactamente cuántos "amigos y familiares" le quedaban a Tony para pasar el día después de la destrucción de los Vengadores, por no mencionar la vida que había llevado mucho antes.  
  
Entonces eres un hombre que tiene todo y nada.  
  
Yinsen podría haberse ido hace mucho tiempo, pero sus palabras aún resonaban en la mente de Tony; una declaración que parecía perdurar sin importar cuántas veces Tony había intentado cambiarla a lo largo de los años.

Pero Tony sabía que Loki no quería escuchar su historia de sollozos, por lo que se había asegurado de evitar los aspectos más deprimentes de su vida y, en cambio, había preguntado por Loki y había preguntado por Bruce y Thor. Había escuchado la última travesura de Loki con una sonrisa antes de arrastrar al mago al laboratorio para mostrarle su último proyecto y obtener algo ayuda del mago. También había tirado de Loki por las caderas para acercarlo unas horas más tarde, presionando su boca contra la de Loki y disfrutando de la sensación de su amante cuando no lo había visto en semanas.

Sin embargo, resultó que Loki sólo podía quedarse una noche, y por más decepcionante que fuera, una parte de Tony se sintió reconfortado ante la idea de que Loki lo había extrañado lo suficiente como para pasar por allí, aunque sólo fuera por unas pocas horas.  
  
Se dijo a sí mismo que era un idiota por siquiera pensarlo, pero... bueno, ¿a quién le hacía daño si se permitía la idea de que Loki sólo había querido ir a verlo?

Ese pensamiento lo mantuvo sereno durante la mayor parte de una semana. Tony lo mantuvo cerca y lo sacó cada vez que comenzó a extrañar a Loki o en los días cuando sólo deseaba haber sido un poco más lanzado y haberle pedido al mago que se pasara por Navidad.  
  
Pero él sabía que era una idea imposible; Loki estaba fuera, protegiendo el universo con Thor, era probable que no tuviese tiempo de ir a la Tierra para pasar con él una tonta celebración.  
  
... Lo más probable era que Loki no quisiera ir ni aunque Tony lo hubiera invitado, pero hizo lo posible para no pensar en eso.

Se centró en lo positivo; en los regalos que había adquirido para sus amigos, en lo emocionada que estaba Pepper por la fiesta. Tony se centró en todas las cosas que sí tenía en oposición a lo que podría estarse perdiendo.  
  
Y cuando finalmente llegó el día de Nochebuena, Tony se despertó y sintió sólo una leve punzada de tristeza cuando extendió la mano y no había nadie acostado a su lado. Se concentró en cambio en los regalos que había envuelto y puesto debajo del árbol que descansaba en el piso inferior, donde Pepper había insistido en que celebraran la fiesta.

Tony se preparó un café y se puso el suéter de Navidad que Rhodey le había regalado el año anterior; brillante y ridículo y algo que aún lo calentaba hasta el corazón. También tenía renos que automáticamente lo hacían pensar en Loki y se preguntaba qué se necesitaría para convencer al mago de que usara uno de ellos.  
  
La idea hizo reír a Tony y sacudir la cabeza con diversión antes de ir al laboratorio a toquetear algunos proyectos hasta que Pepper llegara y lo arrastrara a ayudarla con los preparativos de último minuto.

Apenas logró pasar media hora allí antes de que Pepper apareciera con Happy detrás. Rhodey llegó aproximadamente una hora más tarde y tomó el control total de los villancicos de Navidad, haciendo una lista de reproducción con VIERNES como el DJ de closet que totalmente era.  
  
Fue divertido, fue grandioso, incluso a pesar de que implicó correr mucho más de lo que esperaba, especialmente para una fiesta en la que solo había cuatro personas, pero Tony no vio la necesidad de quejarse cuando todo el piso estaba iluminado y decorado como el Taller de Santa Claus. Todo el lugar olía a galletas horneadas, jamón, pavo, ponche de huevo y, sinceramente, había muy poco más que pudiera mejorarlo.

  
Tony no pudo evitar encontrar a Pepper y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, quien instantáneamente lo envolvió en sus brazos en respuesta, -Gracias, Pep-.  
  
-Oh, no fui solo yo-, le dijo con una sonrisa suave.

Tony sólo la apretó más fuerte. -Sí, lo fue-. Suelta su agarre. -Rhodey y Happy hicieron su parte, pero sé que eres la mente maestra detrás de esto.- Su sonrisa se hizo más suave cuando miró a su alrededor. -Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que quería tanto alboroto hasta que lo hiciste-.  
  
Cuando se giró hacia ella, los labios de Pepper temblaban mientras estaban presionados juntos como si estuviera tratando de no reírse. Sus ojos se veían tan brillantes, llenos de tanta felicidad y alegría. Sin embargo, fue la sonrisa; la que hizo que Tony sintiera que se estaba perdiendo algo.

Él frunció el ceño. -¿Qué?-.  
  
-Jefe-, VIERNES de repente intervino, -sus invitados han llegado-.  
  
Tony miró a su alrededor confundido, viendo a nadie más que a Rhodey y Happy, que sonreían de la misma manera tan confidencial en la que estaba sonriendo Pepper anteriormente.  
  
-¿Qué?- Preguntó de nuevo.

Pero no le respondieron, no tuvieron que hacerlo ya que las puertas se abrieron de repente y Thor entró con una gran sonrisa y regalos apresuradamente envueltos en su brazo.  
  
-¡Stark!- Llamó con una amplia sonrisa. -¡Alegre Navidad[1]!-.  
  
-Feliz, es 'Feliz Navidad', Thor-, dijo de repente Bruce, caminando detrás de Thor con una pequeña sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza al dios del trueno.  
  
También había una mujer de piel oscura al lado de Bruce a la que Tony nunca había visto antes; estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación con curiosidad y parecía estar tratando de decidir si estaba más confundida o impresionada.

Bruce sin embargo, rápidamente atrapó la mirada de Tony, el cual tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y su sonrisa se hizo un poco más suave. -Es bueno verte de nuevo, Tony. Feliz Navidad-.  
  
Thor evitó que Tony alcanzara a reaccionar sorprendiéndole tirando de él en un fuerte abrazo que lo levantó del suelo. -¡De verdad, es bueno verte! ¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo! Fue una gran idea parar a visitar durante su temporada de celebraciones-.

Tony fue puesto de vuelta en el suelo rápidamente, y una mano golpeó su espalda antes de que Thor fuera a saludar a Pepper, Happy y Rhodey. Tony todavía estaba tambaleándose, tratando de descubrir qué demonios estaba sucediendo cuando Bruce le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de saludo.  
  
Miró al otro científico con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de confusión y preguntó de nuevo,  -¿Qué?-.

-Loki lo organizó-, le dijo Pepper suavemente, haciendo que Tony ladeara la cabeza para mirarla. Ella sonreía tan abiertamente como Tony sólo había visto algunas veces. -Vino después de su última visita a la Tierra y preguntó si los Revengers se unirían a tu fiesta de Navidad-. Sonaba tan orgullosa, -Quería saber si yo le ayudaría a mantener la sorpresa y a decorar la habitación en su nombre-.

Hizo un gesto hacia la habitación que los rodeaba, a todo lo que Tony acababa de alabar, a todo lo que él había querido y nunca se había atrevido a pedir. -Le dije que era un gesto maravilloso y que me complacería ayudarlo-. Los ojos de Pepper brillaban con felicidad por él. -Él se preocupa mucho por ti, Tony-.  
  
La idea hizo que el corazón de Tony se acelerara, lo hizo desesperarse por encontrar, ver al dios embaucador mientras miraba frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación.  
  
Encontró a Loki recostado estáticamente contra el lateral de la puerta; el mago estaba vestido con un traje negro que Tony nunca había visto antes, pero que se veía deleitable en el otro hombre.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que Tony atrapó la mirada de Loki, el mago sonrió levemente, extendiendo sus manos en un gesto que expresaba en cada pulgada '¡Uy, me atrapaste!' pero sus ojos eran cálidos y estaban llenos de placer y satisfacción por su éxito.  
  
Tony ni siquiera pensó mientras pasaba junto a Bruce y Pepper y caminaba directamente hacia el otro hombre. Loki se había enderezado para cuando Tony lo alcanzó, miraba a Tony con cuidado, como si juzgara lo bien que había ido su sorpresa.

Lo primero que hizo Tony cuando alcanzó al mago fue agarrar las solapas de su traje y tirar de Loki hacia adelante estampándole un duro beso. Loki se sorprendió por un momento antes de que Tony lo escuchara reír levemente y lo besara de vuelta, envolviendo sus brazos flojamente alrededor de la cintura del hombre más pequeño.  
  
Sin embargo, Tony no dejó que durara mucho, se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo ahogado, abriendo los ojos para mirar hacia un verde brillante y confirmó: -¿Hiciste esto por mí?-.

Loki le sonrió, su mano acarició ligeramente el costado de Tony en un gesto abiertamente afectuoso. -Parecías bastante apegado a esta pequeña y extraña festividad-.  
  
-Tú... trajiste a Thor y a Bruce para que me visiten en Navidad-. Tony tragó saliva, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, su estómago se revolvía, y algo muy emotivo se movía para alojarse en su garganta. -Viniste a pasar la Navidad conmigo-.

-Vine a pasar un día importante con mi amante, sí-, le dijo Loki, diversión en su voz, pero con los ojos brillantes y sosteniendo los de Tony. -Y Banner y mi hermano... bueno, pensé que aprobarías tal regalo.- Se encogió de hombros un poco, sus ojos bailando. -Es mucho más probable que te roben las otras ofrendas que pueda darte-.  
  
Tony se río, no pudo evitarlo. Tampoco pudo evitar deslizar sus manos hacia arriba para agarrar el cuello de Loki antes de arrastrar al mago hacia otro beso. El ingeniero cerró los ojos mientras se perdía en él, besando a Loki con toda la gratitud, el afecto y la felicidad que sentía en ese momento y que apenas podía contener.

Loki solo movió sus brazos hasta que estuvieron contra la espalda de Tony manteniéndolo cerca y profundizando el beso. Sus dedos arañaron ligeramente la espalda del hombre más bajo, haciéndolo temblar y presionar más cerca.  
  
Podía haberse convertido en algo más, volverse indecente incluso si algo no hubiera golpeado a Tony en la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo hubiera hecho retroceder. Había sido una bola de papel navideño de quién sabe dónde y Rhodey de repente estaba exigiendo, -¡Oigan! ¡Guárdenlo para más tarde tortolitos! Tenemos comida que comer-.  
  
Loki solo se río, presionando un beso contra la sien de Tony antes de decir -Creo que ya soy una mala influencia para ti-.

Antes de que Tony pudiera responderle, Loki lo soltó, pero no lo dejó ir muy lejos, deslizó una mano en la de Tony antes de tirar de él hacia adelante. El ingeniero sólo pudo desviar la mirada a sus manos unidas y luego a la cara del mago con evidente sorpresa.  
  
Loki lo notó y frunció el ceño, viéndose, por primera vez desde que había llegado, genuinamente inseguro. Se habían quedado quietos, apenas a dos pasos de la puerta cuando Loki le preguntó, sonando inusualmente cauteloso, -No estas... no te importa que te vean como mi amante, ¿verdad?-.

No soltó la mano de Tony, pero estaba frunciendo el ceño, volviendo a evaluar la situación aun cuando un gesto de dolor se apodero de la comisura de su boca. -Pensé que estabas dispuesto a ser conocido como mi pareja, que estabas disfrutando nuestro tiempo juntos y buscando más de él también-.  
  
Tony asintió, apresurándose para asegurarle al embaucador, queriendo que dejara de fruncir el ceño. –Lo hacía. Lo hago-. Apretó la mano de Loki. -Es sólo que... no estaba seguro de lo que _tú_ querías-.  
  
-Oh-, comentó Loki, sonando sorprendido incluso cuando la tensión invisible cayó de sus hombros. -Bueno, ahora lo sabes-.

Tony sonrió, moviéndose aún más cerca sólo porque podía, sin detenerse hasta que sus brazos se rozaron. -Ahora lo sé-.  
  
-Bien-, declaró Loki antes de comenzar a llevar a Tony más adentro de la habitación una vez más, llevándolo a donde todos los amigos de Tony estaban congregados y hablando.  
  
Se detuvieron brevemente cuando la mujer que Tony no conocía se paró frente a ellos. Le sonrió a Tony, mirándolo de arriba abajo antes de enfocarse en Loki con el tipo de sonrisa que decía que las bromas eran inminentes. -Entonces, ¿este es el mortal al que vas corriendo a ver cuando puedes?-, Le preguntó la mujer a Loki. -¿El apuesto y valiente genio?-.

-Sí-, respondió el mago sin parpadear, incluso si Tony juraba que podía ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Loki. -Este es Anthony. Anthony, esta es la Valkiria-.  
  
Tony sonrió con su mejor sonrisa encantadora. -Valkiria, ¿eh? Eso es genial. ¿Puedo llamarte Val? para abreviar-.  
  
Ella se encogió de hombros. -No me importa si me llamas así.- Miró por encima del hombro, señalando hacia Bruce con la cabeza. -¿Has peleado con Hulk y eres amigo de Bruce también?-.

-Sí-, declaró Tony, sin estar muy seguro de a dónde iba. -Todos somos buenos amigos-.  
  
Ella asintió mientras lo miraba como si lo estuviera evaluando. Eventualmente, ella anunció: -Los Revengers siempre podrían usar un nuevo guerrero-, La Valkiria miró a Loki, diciendo un poco secamente, -y podría ser de utilidad un mago que no huye para estar con su amor cada pocos días-.

-Podría _ser de utilidad_ una compañera que no beba durante una batalla-, Loki de repente siseó, el color de sus mejillas se oscureció ligeramente.  
  
Ella sólo sonrió mostrando los dientes. -Me aseguraré de beber ahora, mientras tú disfrutas a tu mortal-. Val luego miró a Tony y le guiñó un ojo. -Espero ver más de ustedes-.  
  
Un momento después, giró sobre sus talones y se acercó para hablar con Bruce y Rhodey, dejándolos a ellos en silencio durante un largo momento.

-Bueno, umm- comentó Tony, -ella es peculiar-.  
  
Loki suspiró. -Sí, lo es-.  
  
-Ella tiene una relación de gusto-desprecio contigo, ¿no?-.  
  
-Sí-, admitió cansadamente, - lo hace-.  
  
Tony asintió. -Lo sabía-. Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de ser incapaz de guardarse sus palabras o su sonrisa, -Así que, me extrañas cuando estás en el espacio, ¿eh?-.

Loki suspiró de nuevo y en voz más alta, pero en vez de negarlo como Tony esperaba, Loki le dijo honestamente: -Sí-. Eso hizo que el ingeniero lo mirara sorprendido, sólo para descubrir que la mirada Loki se encontraba con la suya y eso lo hizo tragar saliva pesadamente. -Y su oferta no es algo que no me gustaría que aceptaras-.  
  
Tony parpadeó, sintiendo cómo el shock lo inundaba. -¿Quieres que me una a los Revengers?-.

  
-Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo- Loki se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo realmente mientras se lo decía, pero no por eso menos honestamente, -Podría, por supuesto, pasar más tiempo en Midgard, pero dudo que muchas personas estuvieran satisfechas con mi continua presencia aquí-.  
  
Tony todavía no podía entenderlo. -¿Quieres que vaya al espacio contigo?-.  
  
Loki lo miró entonces, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza como confundido por la incredulidad de Tony. -Disfruto nuestro tiempo juntos, ¿por qué no iba a querer más?-.

Y eso... eso fue un cambio de juego del más alto grado.  
  
Tony tampoco tenía idea de cuál era su respuesta; Bruce podría estar disfrutando su tiempo volando por el espacio y haciendo del universo su hogar, pero ¿estaba Tony listo para eso? ¿Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la Tierra y a la gente a la que apreciaba para convertirse en un Revenger?  
  
-No te apresures a tomar una decisión-, le dijo Loki, apretando ligeramente la mano del ingeniero y haciendo que Tony mirara al mago desde donde su mirada había caído al suelo, pero la expresión de Loki no venía cargada de presión ni expectativa. -Nos quedaremos por los próximos días, toma el tiempo para disfrutar de tus celebraciones y considerar la idea-. Se encogió de hombros un poco. -Continuaré visitándote cuando pueda, y la oferta permanecerá en pie mientras tú decides qué hacer-.

Asintió lentamente, Tony no supo qué más hacer, y Loki pareció feliz de no sólo cambiar el tema, sino de distraer a Tony por completo al llevarlo a estar entre sus amigos.  
  
Y, francamente, fue una buena distracción; también fue la mejor y más reconfortante sorpresa que Tony pudo haber recibido. Bruce estaba más feliz, relajado y mucho más en paz con Hulk. Sonreía fácilmente y se reía y había hablado vertiginosamente con Tony durante una hora sobre todas las cosas que había aprendido mientras viajaba con los Revengers. El espacio, al parecer, era el paraíso de un genio científico-.

Thor seguía siendo como habitualmente era; bullicioso y feliz, a pesar de haber perdido tanto, se regocijaba con la gente que tenía, específicamente, con el hermano que había recuperado y que ahora luchaba a su lado. Thor habló largo y tendido sobre las batallas en las que habían luchado e incluso habló de historias vergonzosas sobre su juventud; teniendo el gran placer de mortificar a Loki.  
  
Tony no se había reído tanto en años. Tampoco se había sentido tan genuinamente feliz al estar rodeado de amigos y apretado contra el costado de su amante, sintiendo que Loki le pasaba el brazo por el hombro o la espalda baja para mantenerlo cerca.

La fiesta duró horas y Tony juró que esto era todo lo que siempre había deseado para Navidad y nunca pensó que tendría. El peso del mundo, del universo, pareció caer de los hombros de todos mientras jugaban, comían comida deliciosa y les mostraban a Loki, Thor y Valkiria todas las tradiciones que acompañaban la celebración de la Navidad.  
  
Pepper incluso trajo medias para todos, Tony sintió que algo se apretaba alrededor de su corazón al ver que ella colgaba la Loki junto a la de él. Se sentía como estar en casa, se sentía como estar en familia y Tony no pudo describir lo feliz que se sintió al escuchar que no solo los Revengers se quedarían en la torre durante los siguientes días, sino también Pepper, Rhodey y Happy. Todos estaban eligiendo pasar la Navidad con él, y Tony tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y aclararse la garganta para mantener la ola de emoción que siguió a esa revelación.

No creyó que tuviera éxito, pero al menos nadie le dijo nada por ello. Pero la idea de que todos despertaran por la mañana y se unieran para entregarse los regalos hizo que Tony estuviera realmente emocionado e increíblemente agradecido. Tony no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido algo como esto, y sin poder detenerse se encontró tirando de Loki para darle un beso.  
  
El mago pareció sorprendido por el repentino afecto, pero feliz de compartirlo. Tony sintió la abrumadora necesidad de abrazar al otro hombre por hacer todo esto posible, pero se obligó a contener el deseo. Apenas.

Tony se alegró al menos de que, cuando llegaron las diez y todos comenzaron a retirarse a las habitaciones que Pepper había organizado, Loki no se apartó ni una vez de su lado, completamente abierto y obvio acerca de dónde se quedaría a pasar la noche.  
  
Y cuando subieron al penthouse, bueno, Tony no dudó en demostrar su felicidad, adoración y gratitud. Desnudó a Loki como el regalo que era, lenta y reverencialmente. Loki había estado curioso y sorprendido al principio, pero rápidamente adoró la atención.

Tony besó cada pedazo de piel que se reveló y susurró cumplidos contra la piel del otro hombre. Él elogió a Loki y se deleitó en la forma en que el mago se empapó en los elogios golosamente y aun así se las arregló para parecer dulcemente sorprendido por cada palabra amable.  
  
El ingeniero simplemente se aseguró de susurrar alabanzas una y otra vez, acercando a Loki y disfrutando la forma en que sus cuerpos se unían en la más íntima y amorosa forma que alguna vez hayan compartido. Cuando terminaron, se quedaron acurrucados bajo las sábanas, intercambiando besos suaves mientras VIERNES apagaba las luces hasta que no había quedado nada más que oscuridad.

Fue increíblemente fácil dormirse con Loki envuelto alrededor de él como si fuera el único lugar en el que el mago quería estar. Fue increíblemente fácil dormirse, sabiendo que tendría más días así con Loki por los cuales esperaría con ansias.  
  
Sin embargo, la mañana no fue tan fácil.

Tony fue el primero en despertar y pudo sólo dedicarse a mirar a Loki mientras dormía profundamente, su cara relajada por el sueño y sus brazos aún envueltos alrededor de Tony como si no pudiera soportar que se separaran ni siquiera por un momento. Eso hizo que el corazón de Tony se apretara, le hizo querer pasar todas las mañanas así, mirando al otro hombre. No solo quería escuchar cada cuento, quería estar allí, quería ser parte de eso.  
  
La idea hizo que Tony tragara antes de apartarse cuidadosamente del abrazo del mago. Loki frunció el ceño levemente cuando el ingeniero se alejó, pero no se despertó y Tony agarró con cuidado sus pantalones, se los puso y se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Planeó ir directamente a tomar un café, pero se distrajo cuando vio la nieve que caía. Tony se acercó a la ventana, se paró frente a ella y vio los copos caer sobre la ciudad de Nueva York.  
  
Este era su hogar, este era el lugar que había construido y esta era la ciudad que tanto había intentado proteger.  
  
Este era también el lugar donde había sido lastimado, traicionado, atacado y dejado en su rincón sin nadie más excepto sus amigos más antiguos. Pero Pepper tenía vida propia ahora, Rhodey estaba jubilado debido a las batallas a las que Tony lo había arrastrado y Happy era más sombra y protector de Pepper hoy en día que él. 

Y luego estaba Bruce, que se había vuelto mucho más feliz, estaba mucho mejor por haber dejado la Tierra atrás. Había encontrado un nuevo equipo, nuevos amigos y todo un universo para explorar y conocer. Tal vez Tony podría encontrar lo mismo, Tal vez podría pasar sus días más emocionado que deprimido, más esperanzado que dolido. Tal vez el espacio sería mejor para él.  
  
También podría tener a Loki, más de lo que podría hacerlo aquí. Él podría ver al mago todos los días, pelear con él, reírse con él y regresar cada noche para compartir la misma cama.

Él podría ser... feliz.  
  
Era casi un concepto extraño, pero Tony podía verlo, allí mismo a su alcance; él podría proteger el mundo desde lejos y detener los peligros antes de que llegaran al planeta. Podría ser un Revenger y podría tener a Loki a su lado, abrazándolo.  
  
Tony no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado parado allí o si el embaucador había sido convocado de alguna manera por sus pensamientos, pero Tony sintió largos brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y un mentón aterrizando en su hombro. El gesto fue tan extraño, tan abiertamente afectuoso que Tony no pudo evitar mirar al otro hombre con sorpresa.

Loki sólo levantó sus cejas, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de su boca. Su voz todavía era un poco áspera por el sueño e incluso parecía relajado, como si hubiera permitido que sus defensas constantes cayeran un poco. -Pensé que podría disfrutar de una mañana en la cama contigo, Anthony-.  
  
Las palabras y el buen humor de Loki rápidamente cambiaron el asombro de Tony a cariño divertido mientras se recargaba en los brazos y pecho del otro hombre, disfrutando de la sensación tan inusual.

Sin embargo, tal vez esto no sea inusual, la mente de Tony intervino suavemente; tal vez este es él cuando sabe que sus afectos no serán rechazados.  
  
-Lo siento, Lokes-, Tony le dijo. -El día de Navidad se celebra obligatoriamente temprano por la mañana; hora de desenvolver todos los regalos-.  
  
Loki canturreó. -¿Oh? Entonces, ¿cómo es que no te encontré abajo, junto al árbol?-.  
  
Tony dudó por un momento, mordiéndose el labio y mirando sus reflejos contra el cristal; pensando en todo lo que sucedió para terminar aquí, abrazado por un antiguo enemigo que ahora significaba el mundo para él.

Alguien, Tony comenzaba a admitir, del que se estaba enamorando.  
  
-¿Anthony?-, Inquirió Loki, su mirada se agudizó cuando se dio cuenta del ambiente más serio y la tensión persistente en el aire.  
  
Tony sintió que su estómago se retorcía de nervios y encontró que sus manos bajaban para descansar sobre las de Loki, uniendo sus dedos con los del mago mientras murmuraba, mirando la cara del otro hombre en el cristal. -¿Me darán una insignia elegante cuando me una a los Revengers?-.

  
Los ojos de Loki se abrieron de par en par y se volvió para mirar a Tony directamente, haciendo que el ingeniero desviara su mirada hacia él. Loki lo miraba detenidamente, tratando de analizar si era sólo una broma o verdadera sinceridad. Fue obvio el momento en el que se dio cuenta de la verdad, su sonrisa fue repentina, brillante, triunfante y feliz.  
  
-Podría arreglar algo para ti-, le dijo Loki, apegándose a las palabras desenfadadas que Tony había elegido, en lugar de reconocer abiertamente exactamente lo que Tony acababa de aceptar. -Aunque, todavía no tenemos un símbolo para distinguirnos-.

-Me aseguraré de que sea lo primero que arregle-, Tony le dijo con una sonrisa. -Lo pegaré al costado de la nave y lo bordaré en la ropa de todos-.  
  
Loki estaba sonriendo ferozmente, su felicidad era imposible de contener. -Supongo que es bueno que rara vez tengamos la necesidad de ser sigilosos-.  
  
-Sí, porque; ¿un traje rojo y dorado?- Tony frunció el ceño. -No está hecho para entradas silenciosas-.  
  
Loki se río. -No, yo tampoco estoy hecho para eso-.

Cayeron en un silencio breve y suave después de eso, pero no duró mucho antes de que Loki lo rompiera, su voz extrañamente insegura cuando preguntó: -Realmente estas diciéndome que vas a...-  
  
-Sí-, Tony lo interrumpió y se movió, dejando que el deseo de estar más cerca se hiciera cargo hasta que recostó su cabeza contra la de Loki. -Sí, quiero ir al espacio contigo-.  
  
Loki soltó una risita tranquila, complacida y aliviada que instantáneamente hizo sonreír a Tony. También cerró los ojos, sólo permitiéndose disfrutar de la sensación de estar envuelto alrededor de Loki en lo que podría ser su última mañana de Navidad en la Tierra.

La idea, en lugar de ponerlo nervioso o preocuparlo, simplemente envió una excitación que corría a través de él al imaginar lo que le esperaba en su futuro; por primera vez en muchos años, realmente estaba ansioso por ver qué traería el mañana, el próximo mes, el próximo año.  
  
Y todo fue gracias al hombre detrás de él.  
  
Volteándose un poco más, Tony enterró su nariz en el cabello oscuro del embaucador, respirándolo y no rehuyendo al afecto de la acción. Había muchas cosas que Tony quería decir en ese momento, _gracias_ como mínimo, y tal vez incluso _te amo_ , lo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara al considerarlo.

Pero todas las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la garganta.  
  
Al final, Tony dijo lo único que pudo, su voz sonó áspera por la emoción y sin duda le transmitió a Loki todo lo que el ingeniero no había podido decir: -Feliz Navidad, Loki-.  
  
Loki simplemente apretó los dedos del inventor y le susurró las mismas palabras, su voz diciendo todas las cosas que Tony tampoco había podido admitir.

-Feliz Navidad, Anthony-, murmuró, pero realmente dijo _gracias,_ realmente dijo _yo_ _también te amo_ y eso hizo que el estómago de Tony diera un vuelco y su pecho se inundara de calor.  
  
Le hizo pensar a Tony que tal vez, finalmente, su vida había vuelto a la normalidad y que iba a mejorar. Eres un hombre que tiene todo y nada, pero ya no; tenía amigos, tenía un amante, tenía una familia.  
  
Tony estaba bien, estaba feliz, y no estaba solo el día de Navidad.  
  
Presionando sus labios en la sien de Loki en un suave beso, Tony Stark se permitió disfrutar de un momento tranquilo y pacífico con su amante, y se dejó llevar por la esperanza de que pronto estaría disfrutando de cientos y miles más.

 

 

**FIN**

 

[1] En inglés se dice “Merry Christmas” no “Happy Christmas”, en ésta parte Thor dice Happy en vez de Merry por eso Bruce lo corrige, no sabía muy bien cómo traducirlo sin que perdiera el sentido :p


End file.
